


Rainbow colored Pies

by dr_alwaysthiswise



Series: Haikyuu Captain Squad_BroTotally Spies [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, captainsquad, totallyspiesau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_alwaysthiswise/pseuds/dr_alwaysthiswise
Summary: It was all Bokuto’s fault. And it was also Tendou’s fault for encouraging Bokuto. And Kuroo definitely played a huge role in going along with Bokuto and creating the monstrosity.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru & Sawamura Daichi & Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Captain Squad_BroTotally Spies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073387
Kudos: 1





	Rainbow colored Pies

It was all Bokuto’s fault. And it was also Tendou’s fault for encouraging Bokuto. And Kuroo definitely played a huge role in going along with Bokuto and creating the monstrosity.

After that assignment in Italy where an evil idol boy group brainwashed their listeners to conquer the world, Bokuto has been obsessed with finding a team name.

For two weeks, Bokuto pestered Oikawa about giving their group a team name because it would be “so cool” and “fucking awesome” and “wickedly sick.” He throws out names like: Squad Bro Code (“Bokuto, that’s not even a proper name.”), or Bro-Totally Spies (“No Bokuto, you cannot just add Bro to everything and say it’s ours, that’s like copyright.”), or VolleyBois (“Aren’t we spies? Why are you adding volleyball in there?”), or the Evil Slayers (“Bokuto. Just. No.”), and other monstrosity or plagiarized names Bokuto would think of.

It wasn’t until that assignment in Italy (where they teamed up with the Vongola Famiglia to take down a woman who genetically mutated an entire team of basketball players to have rainbow colored bioluminescent skin to match their hair colors), Bokuto thought colors and matching outfits were the next new thing, and with Tendou’s help, they designed new outfits. He fucking color coded them.

...

_“Bokuto. What is this?” Daichi asks, as he gestures to the outfit on his body._

_Bokuto beams and his eyes are literally sparkling. “It’s our new spy outfit! Isn’t it amazing?!”_

_Daichi only stares back at Bokuto. “I see. And why the change? Weren’t our old suits fine?”_

_“Because colors are colorful and fun! And as heroes who save the world from evil, we need to shine brightly! As heroes, we need to inspire others, shatter any wall, and hit evil with our utmost ability!”_

_Oikawa hears Tendou snicker in the background. “But Bokuto, aren’t spies supposed to, you know, sneak in the background? Colors would make us stand out and we might get caught by the enemy.” Daichi says._

_Bokuto takes a pause, as he thinks about it, before he smiles once more and points at himself. “That’s fine! We can be decoys, or trick them into thinking we aren’t spies! And then when the moment comes, BOOM! They wouldn’t even know what hit them!”_

_Tendou doesn’t even try to hide his laugh while Bokuto just looks on, proud and fishing for compliments. Oikawa frowns and glares at Tendou, like this is also his fault. He’s designed the new spy suits to be...tracksuits -- with matching snapbacks and boots. Yes. hey’re all matching in color._

_The tracksuit wasn’t bad, albeit a bit plain: the issue was the color, which was a bright, mint green. And he wasn’t the only one complaining._

_“Bokuto, can I change the color of my tracksuit?”_

_“Eh? But I made it so it matches your high school team’s color!”_

_Kuroo’s tracksuit was bright red color with white stripes on the lining. To Oikawa, his color was probably the least eye-catching and probably the most fitting for him._

_“This color is lame.”_

_“Heh? Really? I think it’s sparkly, and sparkly things are cool.”_

_“Bro, can I please change it?”_

_Bokuto pauses and really thinks hard, since Kuroo took out the bro card. “...What color did you want then, Ku-bro?”_

_Kuroo immediately says: “I wanna be black.”_

_“Oh hell no. If you say you want black, then I want to be black too.” Oikawa says, immediately shutting his teammate down._

_“Oikawa! You can’t just choose the same color! We all need to be different!” Bokuto cries out._

_“That’s not fair! Why can Kuroo change his color, but I can’t? And plus, black is the best, and I am the most suitable for black!”_

_“Oi, Shittykawa! I had dibs on black first, so go pick something else!”_

_Daichi then steps in between Kuroo and Oikawa. “Alright guys, settle down.”_

_He pushes the two of them apart before he crosses his arms and looks at Bokuto. “If anything, I should be black, since Karasuno’s jersey color was black.”_

_Bokuto had a look of awe and he was about to eagerly agree, but Oikawa definitely wasn’t giving up the fight. “Huh?! That’s not fair, you guys also had orange, so stick with that color! Bokuto, let me have black! The sniper has to hide to do his job!”_

_“Hah?” Kuroo argues back. “You’re on a fucking rooftop or in a different building, you don’t need to hide! Let me be black! I actually have to sneak around and make sure to keep Bokuto in check!”_

_“I think I would need black the most because I’m the one who has to watch both yours and Bokuto’s backs though.” Daichi pitches in._

_As the argument continues with Tendou laughing in the corner, Bokuto’s hair starts to deflate. It’s not until Bokuto slumps over the table that the fighting trio notices that he’s now in emo-mode._

_“Bokuto? Are you okay?” Daichi asks._

_Bokuto turns his head away and makes a loud humph. “Bro?” Kuroo attempts to poke at Bokuto, but Bokuto stomps away and sits in a corner, hugging his knees to his chest, back turned against them._

_“Where’s Akaashi when you need him?” Oikawa hears Kuroo whisper to Daichi._

_“Ooooh, seems like Ace-kun is mad. What are you guys going to do?” Tendou points at them with a chocolate pocky that came out of nowhere._

_“Isn’t this your fault? Why did you even encourage him to do something ridiculous?” Oikawa asks._

_Tendou lifts an eyebrow and takes a bite of his pocky before he points them at it. “While I might have helped with the design and whatnot, he was the one who wanted to make something for his good bros. He thought that the different colors represent the different backgrounds you all come from, but when put together, you guys all become heroes that shine as they save the world. He wanted cohesiveness, though he said: stronger bonds of friendship.”_

_There is a brief moment of silence. Oikawa, Daichi, and Kuroo exchange glances and watch Bokuto sulk in the corner._

_Kuroo makes the first move by approaching Bokuto and kneeling down next to him. “Yo bro, sorry for hurting your feelings.”_

_Bokuto doesn’t say anything, but he also doesn’t move away. Oikawa also decides to kneel next to Bokuto. “I’m sorry for calling your ideas ridiculous and lame. This outfit might be different and embarrassing, but, well, I’ll look past them, and...I’ll gladly wear your design.”_

_Bokuto’s hair perks up slightly, and Daichi squeezes in between Kuroo and Bokuto and places his hand on his shoulder. “You know Bokuto? In my third year of high school, our coach and teacher said this to us: ‘When ‘colors’ mix, they become muddy and messy. But when they all blend together, the final result is the color that wins against all others: black.’ So you did something really cool, Bokuto, you created colors that, once we mix, we will be black, the color that wins against all others. So thank you for doing this for us.”_

_Oikawa is impressed with this teacher of Daichi’s to say something pretty powerful, and moreso, impressed that Daichi remembered that and applied it to the given situation._

_Bokuto visibly brightens up, and they all see his hair perk up back to its original state. He stands and raises his arms up before he says: “Hey, hey, hey! You guys are great! Bro hug!”_

_Bokuto grabs all of them into a bear hug with a laugh so contagious and warm that Oikawa can’t help but laugh along too._

_The moment is broken by Tendou though, who just laughs behind them. Oikawa turns to see Tendou waving his phone at them. “You guys look so funny, all huddled in the corner.”_

_On his phone, there’s a picture of all four of them crouched in the corner: Kuroo on the far left with his sparkly red tracksuit, Daichi next to him in his bright orange, Bokuto in the corner with a blinding yellow, and Oikawa in his eye-popping mint green. “You guys look like that rainbow candy brand. You guys are like the rainbow brothers.”_

_Fuck Tendou Satori._

_Bokuto’s eyes widen and there’s literal sparkles coming out of his eyes, and all of a sudden he whispers: “Tendou my bro, you’re a genius boy.”_

_For the first time, Tendou is confused. Bokuto then grabs onto Tendou’s shoulders and starts shaking him. “You are so genius! How come I didn’t think of this before? Rainbow! Bros! Rain-Bros! Dudes, we’re now the Rainbros!”_

_Fuck Tendou Satori and his mouth._

_“Look out world! The Rainbros are coming to save you from evil and fight crime. We’re the new heroes!”_

_While Bokuto is singing and dancing in the background, Oikawa gathers Daichi and Kuroo over and declares: “I will treat today’s lunch to whoever convinces Bokuto to get Tendou dressed up in a glittery blue tracksuit.”_

_“I will do the chores for a week for whoever does that.” Daichi joins in._

_“Deal, I want Grilled Salted Mackerel, and Daichi, I want two weeks free of chores.” Kuroo eagerly volunteers._

_“Eh, do I have a say in this?” Tendou asks._

_Kuroo stands while Oikawa and Daichi hold Tendou down. “Bro! What do you feel about letting genius boy Tendou here help us out with the rainbow and wear a blue tracksuit?”_

_“Hell ya bro! Let’s give him lots of glitter!”_

…

That incident happened a week ago, and now their current situation is mostly Kuroo Tetsurou’s fault.

After watching Shrek 3, Kuroo suggests that they have individual letters on their spy outfits, so that when they stand together, their shirts would spell out the word “spies.” Of course, after hearing this suggestion, Bokuto enthusiastically agrees because it’s “super dope.”

So in one night, Kuroo personally sews the letters onto the tank tops of their spy suits, even going so far to make the letters a fancy font rather than a generic type-font. Oikawa will admit, even though Kuroo has crappy ideas, he does have mad skills with those hands, whether it’s blocking volleyballs, dealing with chemicals, or embroidery.

What no one can expect was that Kuroo, the biochemical engineer Ph.D student, was an idiot and that his teammates were also idiots who didn’t notice his mistake.

It was Halloween, and they were on a covert mission to catch a group of evil scientists who were trying to spread a virus in order to kill off a town.

Unexpectedly, catching the bad guys was easy since the bad guys definitely didn’t expect four guys in colorful tracksuits to be spies who were investigating their evil doings. (“Seriously, you guys went BOOM! Took us by surprise. Seeing random dudes in tracksuits, we wouldn’t have guessed you were spies.”

“See Daichi?! I told you no one would recognize us! We’re tricky!” Bokuto cheers, waving his arms around.

“Bokuto, shut up for a moment please.”

“Ah okay Dadchi.”)

It wasn’t until one of the clean-up crew members of WOOHP, Akiteru, pointed it out as Kuroo, Daichi, Oikawa and Bokuto were running in a line back to headquarters. “Those are nice costumes, but are you guys supposed to be different pie flavors?”

The four of them stop in their tracks before giving Akiteru a really confused look. “Wait, you guys didn’t notice?” Akiteru asks before he moves a finger down the line of four spies, gesturing to their clothes.

Their gazes follow Akiteru’s finger to the front of their black tank tops that were underneath their tracksuit jackets, and reads down the line: P, I, E, S. Coincidentally, Kuroo has the letter P, Daichi has letter I, Oikawa with E, and Bokuto with S. They were all silent, and then Daichi, Oikawa and Bokuto looked at Kuroo, who was starting to realize his fuck-up.

“Hahaha, omg Bro, you really fucked up.” Bokuto laughs out loud.

Hearing Bokuto laugh and say those words made Kuroo’s face turn as red as his tracksuit.

“Hah?! Me?! If you didn’t beg me to make you the letter S because you wanted to be first, I wouldn’t have made that mistake!” Kuroo yells, grabbing onto Bokuto and shaking him.

“But bro! The letter S is so cool! And being first is the best!” Bokuto whines, trying to release Kuroo’s hold from him.

“But if you didn’t bother me and make me write the letter S for you and finish making them in a night, then I would’ve realized that “spies” has five letters, and not four!”

“Eh? But we do have five people. Wasn’t Tendou supposed to be the other S?” Daichi asks.

Oikawa distinctly remembers Tendou sneaking away and snickering during the past week when Kuroo was making the letters. “Fucking bastard, I’m going to kill him.” Oikawa mumbles under his breath.

“Who are you going to kill?” a different but familiar voice says from behind them.

Everyone turns in surprise to see Ushijerry. “Ushijerry? Why are you here?”

Daichi’s question was valid, after all, the doting father and husband was normally at home growing cranberries and raising ducks, he rarely ever came to HQ, their meetups and reports all done over video chats or email.

“Tendou told me to come, said something about finding my daughter’s shoe here.” Ushijerry replies and then tucks his hands in his jacket.

The movement causes Oikawa and everyone else to look down and finally notice what Ushijerry is wearing. Everyone is frozen in shock...well, except for Oikawa who screams and points at Ushijerry: “What the fuck, Ushiwaka! What fuck are you wearing?!”

Ushijerry is wearing a skin-tight purple suit that does not hide his muscles, and on the front and center of his chest is a large blazing letter S. “The kids wanted me to dress up as superman today, since they said I was their hero. And Tendou made this for me because according to him, I look better in Shiratorizawa purple rather than blue.”

Fuck Tendou Satori, Oikawa thinks for the nth time.

The next day, Tendou uploads 2 pictures on the WOOHP website for all the staff to see. One is the four of them lined up in their tracksuit and bro tank glory, spelling the word PIES. The second one is Ushiwaka standing with them in his purple superman suit, completing the supposed “spies” title that Kuroo was going for. Underneath the photos, Tendou tags: #PIES, #S-upermansavestheday #SPIEStoPIES

Unfortunately, henceforth, they were now known as the Rainbros PIES. And only Bokuto is pleased with the results.

OMAKE:

“Hey Oikawa, let’s have our own code names next!”

“Bokuto, no!”


End file.
